Sakura no Hibi
by Sakura Leonhardt
Summary: Seorang gadis manis bernama sakura menyukai anak berandalan bernama sasuke, tetapi dia tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya dan akhirnya lari dari kenyataan. /@Author : oh iy, author masih bingung dengan ratenya apa, T atau M . . jadi mohon maaf klu tidak sesuai
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

**Sakura no Hibi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, alur kecepatan, bertele – tele, cerita kependekan, dan masih jauh dari kata bagus.**

**.**

**Inspirated : Midori no Hibi.**

**.**

**Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Hurt, and Humor ( garing )**

**Pairing : of course, SasuSaku always 3**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

Di sekolah Konoha High School ( KHS ) terdapat salah satu murid yang sangat mahir berkelahi dengan kebrutalannya, kejam, dan nakal, bahkan orang – orang menjuluki dia dengan sebutan_ Kureiji _ _Akuma no Sasuke_ ( Sasuke si Iblis Gila ), sehingga gadis – gadis yang tertarik padanya tidak berani berada di dekatnya, tak ada satu pun.

Dia salah satu keturunan uchiha yang tinggal sendiri di apartement miliknya, kakaknya pun sering datang ke tempatnya yang hanya merepotkan dirinya.

.

~ \^w^/ ~

.

Di stasiun kecil, ada seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda pendek, berpakaian kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan bladzer berwarna biru tua yang sebelah kanan terdapat lambing Tokyo Elite School ( TES ) dan dasi berwarna merah garis – garis putih, serta rok 2 cm di atas lutut berwarna senada dengan warna bladzernya, berdiri seakan menunggu kereta datang, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang yang ada di dalam kereta tersebut.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba ada kereta gantung yang datang dan menurunkan semua penumpang. Setelah menurunkan semua penumpang turun, kereta itu kembali berjalan meninggalkan stasiun.

Dan gadis itu tersentak saat melihat seorang pria yang ia tunggu, seorang pria tinggi, tegap, tampan dengan rambut mencuat dan mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan bladzer hitam yang tidak dikancing dan celana panjang hitam, yang berjalan di seberangnya. Dia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

.

Di apartement sederhana ada seorang pria yang sedang berbaring di ranjang king size nya, mengenakan kaos putih polos berlengan panjang dan celana training panjang warna biru tua. Nampaknya dia terlihat lelah dan . . . bosan.

"Seandainya aku punya kekasih" gumam pria itu, sasuke.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Seakan tersadar akan gumamanku sendiri membuatku terkekeh, tidak mungkin ada yang menyukaiku, meskipun wajahku tampan /#Author : PD amat lo, sas - -" |#Sasuke : bacot lo thor, udh lanjut napa?!/ tapi tak ada yang berani mendekatiku karena terlalu takut. Hah~ membosankan, ingin sekali aku mempunyai orang yang selalu setia menemaniku, mengisi hari-hari ku.

**~End Sasuke's POV~**

Lalu sasuke tenggelam ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang terik menyelip ke salah satu korden yang tidak tertutup terlalu rapat, membuat sasuke terganggu akan cahaya itu dan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan tapi kemudian matanya terbelalak ketika mendengar suara erangan perempuan di dekatnya.

"engh~"

"eh? Apa itu aku? Mungkin hanya perasaanku." Ucap sasuke.

"wahh~ ternyata sudah pagi" terdengar suara ceria perempuan disebelahnya, yang membuat sasuke menoleh seketika.

"tidak ada." Gumam sasuke "lalu tadi itu apa? Apa aku berhalusinasi karena sangat ingin memiliki pacar? Tidak, tidak mungkin." Bingung sasuke, tapi kemudian sasuke tidak memedulikannya dan memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahnya di wastafel. Tapi kemudian,

"kyaaa.. dinginnn.." Terdengar jeritan seorang gadis yang sasuke yakin kini dia tidak berhalusinasi, dan kemudian menolah ke belakang. Tapi tak ada siapa – siapa.

Lalu sasuke mengambil handuk dan mengelap ke wajahnya, lalu dia mendengarnya lagi,

"haha.. hentikan, geli." Dan kali ini sasuke mendengarnya sangat dekat, dan terdengar dari balik handuknya. Dengan inisiatifnya, sasuke membukan pelan – pelan handuk tersebut.

Dan seketika matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang dipandangnya saat ini, bagaimana tidak. Kini di hadapan,tepatnya telapak tangan kananya yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi sosok gadis remaja, karena ada ditangannya maka sosok itu jadi kecil.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Dan kemudian terdengarlah suara sasuke yang menggelegar.

.

.

.

.

"Se-sebenarnya siapa kau? Dan kau itu apa? Kenapa ada di sini? Lebih tepatnya di tanganku?" Tanya sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Kenapa? Ok kita liat kejadian beberapa menit sebelumnya.

~FlashBack On~

Sasuke yang begitu terkejut langsung menaikkan tangannya ke atas, dan tanpa tau bahwa setelah ia menaikkan tangannya, lengan bajunya terturun dan terlihat lah tubuh sakura yang tidak mengenakan apapun sebatas perut.

"kyaaaa…. Tidakkkk" sakura yang menyadari itu kemudian berteriak kemudian menutupi dadanya.

Sasuke yang tersadar kemudian wajahnya memerah seperti buah tomat.

~FlashBack Off~

"Na-namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Mengenai aku ada di tanganmu, aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku ada disini. Semalam aku hanya tidur di kamarku." Ucap sosok itu yang ternyata bernama sakura dengan pelan. Sakura kini menutupi badannya hanya menggunakan perban.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun" panggil sakura.

"Hn?" seraya menoleh ke arah sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Lalu . . . tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya… :p :v #Digampar_Readers.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai =.= ouh, punggungku sakit kelamaan duduk #kok_jdi_curhat?**

**Aku sebenernya ragu dengan ff ini, jadi mohon dimaklumi klu jlek ya XD**

**Yosh, Minna :D jangan lupa reviews ya..**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu. Keep or Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura no Hibi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, alur kecepatan, bertele – tele, cerita kependekan, dan masih jauh dari kata bagus.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inspirated : Midori no Hibi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Hurt, and Humor ( garing )**

**Pairing : of course, SasuSaku always 3**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun" panggil sakura.

"Hn?" seraya menoleh ke arah sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu membelalakkan matanya kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Senangnya bisa berada di dekat Sasuke-kun terus, kyaaa . . . Semoga ini tidak mimpi Kami – sama, aku akan berada di samping Sasuke-kun terus, hehehe. . ." gumam sakura dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu keluarlah tiga sudut siku – siku di bawah matanya.

" "hehehe" apanya?!" geram sasuke. " kau tau sendiri kan?! Aku di kenal dengan sebutan _Kureiji Akuma no Sasuke, _musuhnya banyak. Dan bagaimana aku bisa berkelahi kalau kau jadi tangan kananku?!" ucap sasuke menahan geram sambil menarik pipi sakura hingga merah. Sehingga setelah terlepas sakura mengusap – usap pipinya.

" kalau begitu aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Sasuke – kun lebih terlihat keren. " ucap sakura antusias sehingga matanya berbinar – binar.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" jerit sasuke sambil menunduk. _" Shit! Apa yang harus kulakukan? "_ batin sasuke.

Sasuke yang masih bingung memikirkan dia harus melakukan apa tiba – tiba tersadar sakura sedang melalukan sesuatu, kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya sasuke.

" Aku sedang membereskan komik – komik milik Sasuke – kun." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

" _Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu buruk" _batin sasuke sedikit senang, sambil tersenyum sangat tipis, tapi seketika pudar setelah mendengar teriakan kecil sakura.

" A-a-a-apa ini?" kaget sakura.

" Gyaaa. . . tidakkk " teriak sasuke ketika melihat sakura yang terkaget karena. . . . melihat majalah pornonya. / Author : lo mesum amat sas, Sakura – nee aja sampe kek batu gitu kagetnya| Sasuke : yee biarin, yang buat cerita kan elu, elu kok bnyak bacot sich| Author : Sengaja sich buat km bgini :v tega ama lo, Uke| Sasuke : lo tdi panggil gua apa?!/ ok back to the story.

" Pasti masih ada di bawah tempat tidur." Gumam sakura kemudian menuju ke arah bawah ranjang milik sasuke.

"Uwaaaa. . . . . " teriak sasuke yang tidak bisa mengimbangi tubuhnya kemudian jatuh tengkurap lalu tubuhnya terseret mengikuti sakura yang menuju ranjangnya, bahkan sampai wajahnya menabrak pinggiran ranjang / Sasuke : Jahat amat lu, thor| Author : bacot lo, sas ( blas dendam XD fufufu )/

.

~ \^w^/ ~

.

Dan di depan sakura sekarng terdapat setumpuk majalah ekhm – porno – ekhm yang membuat sakura cengo sedangkan sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, malu.

Sakura yang tersadar dari kecengoannya (?) langsung mengikat majalah – majalah itu menjadi satu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?! " Tanya sasuke.

"Tentu saja membuangnya" ucap sakura dengan yakin dan tegasnya.

"APA?! JANGAN SEENAKNYA YAHH!" teriak sasuke di telinga sakura.

"Jangan teriak ditelingaku donk. . . kalau aku tuli bagaiaman?" ujar sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang membuatnya semakin imut.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia memalingkan wajahnya. Hening sejenak.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" akhirnya sasuke memutuskan bicara untuk memecahkan keheningan. Dan ia begitu penasaran dengan gadis di depannya ini apa lagi saat tadi gadis yang bernama sakura itu bilang _"Semalam aku hanya tidur seperti biasannya di kamarku" _berarti sebenarnya gadis itu punya tempat tinggal dan keluarga mengingat sakura mempunyai marga, sebelum menjadi tangan kanannya.

"Ha? Maksudmu rumah ku dimana?" Tanya sakura.

"Hn. Jika kita mendatangi rumahmu, maka kita akan tau kenapa kau bisa seperti ini" Jelas sasuke.

"Tapi . . ." ucap sakura ragu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin kembali normal?!" Tanya sasuke.

" Kau tidak ingin seperti ini?" kata sakura terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

" Tentu saja tidak!" ucap sasuke. Membuat sakura terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya sedih.

.

~ \^w^/ ~

.

Grekk

Terdengar suara pintu kelas di geser, muncullah seorang pria berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

" Arigatou na, Uchiha – san atas yang kema-" ucap kiba, nama pria tadi saat melihat tidak ada orang yang dia cari.

"eh? Kemana uchiha – san?" Tanya kiba entah pada siapa.

"Dia absent hari ini." Tiba – tiba terjawab oleh seorang gadis berambut panjang warna merah, memakai kacamata coklat, Karin.

"Absent?" ulang kiba.

"Sibuk berkelahi, mungkin." Ucap Karin tak peduli. "Bagus sich orang seperti dia tidak di sini. Hari menjadi lebih baik tanpa dia." Sambung Karin.

"Apa kau bilang?! Uchiha – san itu-" ucapan kiba terpotong.

"Hei, Ketua." Karin dan kiba menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Bisakah kau membantu mengeprint soal untukku?" ucap seorang guru yang tadi memanggil.

" Hai' " ucap Karin. Lalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Huh! Dasar gadis menyebalkan" maki kiba.

.

~ \^w^/ ~

.

Sasuke kini berdiri di dalam kereta gantung dengan berkeringat dingin.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, tepatnya di dalam ambulan.

" Sakura! Sakura! " teriak seorang wanita sambil menggoyangkan tubuh seseorang yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya. Wanita itu melihat seseorang itu dengan tatapan sedih dan khawatir.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Yo,minna :D / I'm back.. aku sengaja update kilat karena gak tau kapan bisa update lagi, soalnya mau focus Ulangan dulu..**

**Oh iya, tebak tu sasuke mau kemana? yang bisa jawab bener ku kasih hadiah ;)**

**.**

**Yosh minna, jangan lupa reviews ya :D**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura no Hibi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, alur kecepatan, bertele – tele, cerita kependekan, dan masih jauh dari kata bagus. Dan maaf untuk yang tidak suka sasuke OOC, tidak suka maka jangan dibaca, saya tak ada memaksa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inspirated : Midori no Hibi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Hurt, and Humor ( garing )**

**Pairing : of course, SasuSaku always 3**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

"SU-SU-SUGOOOIIIIII" Teriak sasuke. Ketika melihat rumah yang bertuliskan marga,

**HARUNO.**

Di samping pagar luar. Bagaimana tidak? Dari di depan pagar tempat sasuke berdiri terlihat di kedua sisi kanan dan kiri ada kebun yang banyak tumbuh pohon – pohon, dan tengah –tengah terdapat jalan untuk mobil, jika terus masuk ada sebuah air mancur kecil, kemudian di depannya ada sebuah rumah megah dan elegan.

"Be-benar kau tinggal di sini, sakura?" Tanya sasuke menyakinkan sakura.

"I-iya. Ja-jadi, kita lebih baik kembali saja ya?" ucap sakura gugup.

"Tidak bisa! Kita sudah sejauh ini. Apa kau tidak mau kembali?" Tanya sasuke.

"Lagian untuk apa kita kemari?" Tanya sakura.

"Ya tentu saja untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi padamu di rumahmu." Jawab sasuke datar.

"Apa kau tidak mau seperti ini?" Tanya sakura sedih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak" teriak sasuke tegas di depan wajah sakura. Membuat sakura harus memejamkan matanya karena angin yang kuat keluar dari mulut sasuke (?) / Author : bukan hujan lokal loh ya :v /

Kemudian sasuke menekan bell yang ada di dinding dekat pagar.

"Halo, siapa disana?" Tanya orang yang berbicara dari speaker yang ada di situ, yang kemungkinan adalah maid.

"Umm, anoo. . . saya adalah teman dari putrid anda. Bolehkah saya bertemu dengannya?" Tanya sasuke sopan.

"Maaf, tapi anda tidak bisa menemuinya. Karena Sakura – sama tiba – tiba tak sadarkan diri dan sedang berada di rumah sakit." Ucap maid itu.

"Tak sadarkan diri?" ulang sasuke bingung.

"Pergilah" ucap maid itu.

" Eh, tung-" ucap sasuke terputus saat sambungan juga terputus. Tiga sudut siku – siku di dahi sasuke muncul_ "ck, berani sekali dia mengusirku"_ batin sasuke mencak – mencak.

.

.

~ \^w^/ ~

.

.

"Aku dari sekolah di Tokyo Elite School." Ucap sakura tiba – tiba, saat ini mereka berada di tempat menunggu datangnya kereta gantung / Author : mau nulis stasiun lagi gak yakin, itu Cuma kek halte sich :3 /

"Hoo. . . Jadi selain kayak au juga bersekolah di sekolah elite?" Datar sasuke.

"Semua temanku tahu bahwa kau anak nakal dari sekolah Konoha High School, dan mereka semua takut pada." Bukannya menjawab sakura tetap melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia ungkapkan. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya mendengar hal itu.

"Tapi aku tahu, bahwa sebernarnya kau adalah orang yang sangat baik" lanjut sakura lagi. "Kau selalu menolong orang yang lemah. . . Itulah yang membuatku sangat menyukai sasuke – kun." Mendengar itu sasuke menatap sakura, membiarkan gadis itu bicara samapai selesai.

"Dan karena itulah, sekarang aku sangat bahagia."

Setelah itu hening menguasai mereka. Kemudian sasuke berpikir sejenak, lalu memecahkan keheningan.

"Aneh" gumam sasuke,

"Aneh kenapa, sasuke-kun?" Tanya sakura yang mendengar gumaman sasuke.

"Meskipun kau menjadi tangan kananku, ragamu masih ada meskipun tidak sadarkan diri." Jelas sasuke.

"Hmm. . . kalau dipikir – piker memang aneh sich. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Tapi aku tak peduli, asal bisa berada di dekat sasuke – kun aku sangat senang, selalu berada di samping sasuke – kun membuatku bahagia, rasanya seperti mimpi." Ucap sakura terang – terangan sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar itupun sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Huh! Biasa aja sich" ucap sasuke berusaha mengelak dan memalingkan wajahnya. Lagi. Untuk menyembunyikan rona di kedua pipinya.

"Ayo pulang" kata sasuke datar.

" Hai' " ucap sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Aku akan memasakkan sasuke – kun apa ya nanti? " gumam sakura sambil terkikik geli.

Sasuke yang mendenger itu hanya terkekeh. Dan seandainnya sakura melihatnya, bahwa sasuke saat itu sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

.

.

~ \^w^/ ~

.

.

Selesai makan malam, mereka menonton bersama sampai jam 10 malam lalu sasuke tidur. Sedangkan sakura, dia sedang memegang pensil di tangan kecilnya, menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku kecil.

"_Aku sangat senang hari ini. Karena selalu berada dekat dengan sasuke,mulai makan bersama, sekolah bersama, bahkan mencuci baju untuk sasuke – kun. Kami – sama biarlah tetap begini. . . aku masih ingin bersama sasuke – kun."_ Batin sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Di sini indah sekali. Dari jendela kamar sasuke – kun bisa melihat bulan yang menerangi bumi. Sebaiknya sekarang aku tidur, agar dapat bangun cepat dan menyambut sasuke – kun di pagi , sasuke – kun. " _sambung sakura lalu menarik selimut dan tidur.

.

.

~ \^w^/ ~

.

.

Matahari menggangu tidur seorang lelaki sehingga lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Selamat pagi sasuke – kun." Sambut gadis itu dengan senyum lembut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu baju yang kupakai? Aku membuat sendiri loh. . ." sakura meminta pendapat sembari memperlihat dress pendek berwarna putih dengan di tengah – tengahnya terdapa tulisan 'I' lalu disebelahnya terdapat tanda hati dan bawahnya terdapat tulisan 'Sasuke – kun' .

"Apa – apaan baju itu? Huh! Biasa saja kok." sasuke berusaha mengeluarkan suara ketus, padahal sekarang dia menolehkan kepalnya kearah lain karena wajahnya mengeluarkan rona tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Hehehe. . ." dan sakura hanya nyengir mendengar itu.

"Oh ya, sasuke – kun mau sarapan apa?" Tanya sakura masih dengan senyuman khas – nya.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab sasuke datar sambil menuruni tangga.

"Hmm. . . bagamana kalau kubuatkan sandwich, sasuke – kun?" Tanya sakura.

"Hn. Boleh"

.

.

~ \^w^/ ~

.

.

BRAKK!

Sasuke yang baru saja selesai makan terkaget, mendengar gebrakan pintu depan.

"PAGIII, OTOUTO-KUU" teriak Itachi, kakak sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah menebak siapa yang berbuat itu, dan benar tebakannya yang ternyata adalah kakaknya, langsung menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di balik punggungnya.

"Ck, untuk apa kau kemari, Nii-san?" Tanya sasuke ketus.

"Huh! Memangnya aku tidak boleh, lagian yang membelikan apartement inikan aku. Jadi ini juga milikku dan aku boleh datang sesukaku. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya itachi menggoda sasuke.

"Huh! Aku tak akan merindukanmu. Karena kau menyebalkan dan selalu merepotkanku." Ucap sasuke memalingkan wajahnya / Author : gk sakit tuch pala lo sas, dari tadi memalingkan wajah trus -3- | Sasuke : ah lu diem aja dech, banyak protes | Sakura : tenanglah sasuke – kun, kasian ntu author nnti pundung *elus-elus punggung sasuke*| Sasuke : baiklah, honey *menyeringai seksi*| sakura : *blush*/ ok back to the story/ pasti readers pada bosen sekarang -_-

"Heh! Tak tau di untung." Ujar itachi lalu melihat amlop coklat di meja makan pendek sasuke.

"Wahh… sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tepat" ucap itachi lalu segera mengambil amlop coklat itu.

"eh, eh, Nii-san tunggu, itu jatahku! Jangan ambil uangku!" teriak sasuke berusaha mengambil tapi perutnya di tahan itachi, sedangkan itachi sendiri sedang menghitung jumlah uang tadi.

"ok. Aku ambil ya" ucap itachi.

"eh? Jangan!" sasuke kemudian ingin memukul kakaknya tapi dengan cepat itachi menangkap tangan itu lalu memelintir ke belakang.

"Aduh, duh lepaskan" rintih sasuke.

"Enak saja! Sete-" ucap itachi terpotong saat melihat hal paling mustahil di dunia menurutnya.

"Ha-halo, Nii-san" ucap sakura gagap sambil tersenyum kaku dan membungkuk hormat di depannya.

Itachi yang melihat itu langsung membelalakkan matanya, dan . . .

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. . . . . . . . . " Teriakan itachi pun menggelegar sehingga burung – burung yang bertengger di ranting pohon pun berterbangan. (?)

.

.

~ \^w^/ ~

.

.

Hening menguasai mereka.

Saat ini itachi masih menenangkan dirinya dan sasuke hanya menunduk gelisah.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi, otouto? Aku tak menyangka kau sampai segitunya Cuma karena ingin punya kekasih" Tanya itachi masih belum percaya apa yang dilihatnya, dan sekarang dia menatap sakura dengan pandangan intens yang membuat sakura canggung.

"Bukan begitu, Nii – san. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menjadi tanganku." Jelas sasuke. Itachi masih berusaha berpikir. Lalu mengangkat tangan kanan sasuke memperhatikan sakura lekat – lekat.

"Hmm. . . Siapa namamu?" Tanya itachi_. "Cantik, imut pula. Beruntung amat dia"_ Batin itachi. / Author : demen juga sekali :3 | Itachi : Biarin :p | Sasuke : Tak akan ku biarkan kau merebut Sakura – ku.| Itachi : coba saja :p /

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Ucap sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hoo . . ." gumam itachi. Sakura memandang itachi dengan polos.

Lalu tiba – tiba itachi menurunkan lengan kaus panjang sasuke, dan hanya terlihat lengan sasuke tetapi di atasnya terlihat baju yang menutupi antara bagian telapak tangan sasuke dengan tubuh sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung tersentak dan menarik tangannya dengan wajah merona. Sakura pun wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A – Apa yang ka – kau lakukakan, Baka?!" teriak sasuke masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Hm? Bukan apa – apa. Dan kau sebut aku apa?!" itachi menggeram.

"Baka" jawab sasuke santai.

"Hoo . . . Berani sekali kau!" kemudian itachi berusaha memukul sasuke. Tapi sasuke sudah menghindar lebih dulu.

"Heh! Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu" ujar sasuke sombong.

"Coba saja kalau bisa. Selama ini kan kau belum pernah mengalahkanku" ucap itachi sambil menyeringai.

"Grrr. . . Baiklah, aku tak akan segan – segan padamu." Kemudian sasuke memulai perkelahiannya.

"He-hei, Hentikan. Itachi – nii dan sasuke – kun." Sakura berusaha melerai tapi tampaknya dianya malah di cuekin seperti obat nyamuk.

Dan sakura jadi dongkol sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yo, minna :D /**

**Sudah panjang belum ceritanya? X3**

**Kagak ada yang Jawab pertanyaan saya di chapter sebelumny? #pundung tapi gak papa, ada sich yang jawab 1 orang aja tapi :v**

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau membaca fanfic ini. Dan juga saya sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah mau review. Review and semua sangat berharga bagi saya. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya. Entah kenapa saya pelupa kalau mengingat nama orang, butuh melihatnya berkali – kali agar ingat.**

**.**

**Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu, Minna. Gomen kalau sebelumnya ada salah kata.**


End file.
